strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
RPG-X
RPG-X is a third party modification for Raven Software's title Star Trek: Voyager Elite Force. It essentially removes all of the frag related functions of Elite Force for the purpose of turning the game into a Role-Playing Game medium. The mod follows the Star Trek theme and storyline, with the era set post-''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (circa 2378). With it, players are able to assume the identity of a character in the Star Trek universe and to act out as if they were that person within the game environment. History In mid 2003, it was decided by Phenix, Sharky, RedTechie and Highlander, several prominent members of an Elite Force clan know as Star Fleet Elite Forces ( {SFEF} ), that the current roleplaying mods for Elite Force, although satisfactory, were not sufficient for their clan's roleplaying needs. As such, they came up with a design to create a new roleplaying mod, based on the previous ones, but incorporating much more functionality. Thus RPG-X was conceived. RPG-X originally started development with the intention of being a private mod for use by the {SFEF} clan, however that idea was quickly discarded when it became apparent that many people would enjoy using it. Development on RPG-X started in December 2003, and was built upon the original EF RPG Mod, which had the source code kindly provided. The first public release was in early 2005 on one of the most prominent Elite Force file distribution site, Elite Force Files. The team of developers consisted of many members from the various role-play groups in the Elite Force community. Almost all role-play groups had members working on the RPG-X modification during its development, or giving their opinions and suggestions on the features in the mod. Shortly after release, a patch was released to fix several errors (several of which were quite critical) that were recognized by several mod users. Currently, work is being done on the next patch release on RPG-X, which is hoping to incorporate several significantly advanced features, including more dynamic characters and customization features. Features RPG-X has had its codebase extensively modified from the original EF core, with a large number of new features incorporated into its operation. They types of features vary, ranging from server commands, to administrative control, to individual character customization. Below are some of the more prominent features of the mod. *''Improved Weapons'' - From Elite Force to the EF RPG Mod to RPG-X, the weapons that were originally part of the game were drastically modified, replaced by new weapons and tools better suited for roleplaying purposes. *''Player Classes'' - Players are able to select a suitable class their character will be, which will represent their function in that session. Each class is assigned a different set of tools and weapons, and sets each class a different color of uniform (although this feature is off by default) *''Player Ranks'' - Players are able to assign themselves a specific rank based off the canon ranks established in the Star Trek universe (i.e. from cadet up to admiral). The rank is displayed next to their name in the main status menu. *''Medics Revive System'' - A feature that was adapted off a concept used in the Quake 3 game, Enemy Territory (although such a feature can be traced back to Unreal 2's Xmp). Basically, when a character is dealt a lethal amount of damage, they fall over, and cannot move The player cannot respawn and is left to sit there through the eyes of the character. The may be revived however if a medic uses the hypospray tool on them. Newer games such as Battlefield 2 also make use of a similar feature. *''Improved User Interface'' - In order to make character customization easier amongst other things, the user interface was modified extensively, with such elements like new color scheme, and better ingame controls. *''Improved Character Models'' - In order to make the mod represent the later era of Star Trek, most of the skins supplied with Elite Force couldn't have been used. As such, a new skin set was created. To complement that, utilizing the source animations released by Raven Software, it was also possible to re-engineer the player models with new animations, being able to take their poses away from a combat oriented style to a more natural looking one. *''Enhanced Server Settings'' - Nearly every new feature incorporated into the mod has the additional server-side parameters, so that server administrators can customize the mod's functions as much as they want. Classes *'Command' Officers in the command branch ensure the smooth operation of their command and are responsible for a mission's ultimate success or failure, but also for the safety of their crews. While the positions of captain and first officer bear the most burden, officers in this branch can be found throughout a starship's organization, applying their skills and abilities in science labs, engineering departments, at the helm of the ship, or in the cockpit of a shuttlecraft. The command class has a default skin color of red and equips the player with a phaser and PADD. *'Engineering' Engineers are responsible for keeping all ship's systems running at maximum efficiency, from the complex propulsion systems to the simplest auxiliary systems. Not only do they repair equipment damaged in ion storms, but they also maintain systems, which are operating normally to ensure that they continue to operate normally. As experts in the practical application of science and mathematics, engineers often play a vital role in most missions, whether it be figuring out how an alien device operates, or finding pragmatic solutions to unusual hazards. Engineers, together with security officers, can also be found managing ship operations from the bridge as well as operating transporters. The engineering class has a default skin color of gold and equips the player with a phaser, tricorder, PADD, toolkit, and neutrino probe. *'Security' Security officers serve as a combination of soldier and police officer. They patrol sensitive areas, beam into potentially hostile situations, protect dignitaries, arrest law-breakers, conduct investigations, and handle tactical engagements. Some security officers often receive special training to operate the large-scale defensive systems such as the ship's phasers and torpedo launchers. Security officers, together with engineers, can also be found managing ship operations from the bridge as well as operating transporters. The security class has a default skin color of gold and equips the player with a phaser, phaser rifle, tricorder, and PADD. *'Medical' Medical officers are scientists who specialize in preserving health and treating disease. Most apply their knowledge practically by treating injuries and healing the sick. Others engage in research searching for cures to disease, developing new treatments, and studying alien life forms. Medical officers serving aboard starships often find themselves on the forefront of disease outbreaks. Included in the medical branch are the counselors, who are responsible for the emotional well-being of the ship's crew. They provide individual guidance and advice to crewmembers, and mission-specific advice to commanding officers. The medical class has a default skin color of teal and equips the player with a tricorder, PADD, medkit, hypospray, and dermal regenerator. *'Science' Science officers oversee scientific research and provide the commanding officer with scientific information needed for command decisions. Some science officers specialize in a certain area, such as botany, anthropology, astrophysics, geology, or chemistry, while others have a broader focus and can handle a variety of scientific conundrums. Combined with their standard Starfleet training, science officers are prepared for almost anything. The science class has a default color of teal and equips the player with a tricorder, phaser, and PADD. *'Alien' Aliens are basically aliens, who sometimes serve as an intruder, ambassador, or a friendly alien. The alien class has no default color and equips the player with an alien disruptor and PADD Weapons/Tools Due to the nature of RPG-X being a role-play style game, most of the Elite Force weapons were removed and replaced with items that would help contribute to the role-playing imagery. *''Null'' Weapon The null weapon is a feature that rarely appears in first-person shooters. Any currently active weapons/tools are holstered and the player character becomes empty handed. In most instances, this would be the most commonly used item. By default, it is assigned to all classes. In reality, the "null weapon" was not included in RPG-X 1.0 / 1.1 *'PADD' The Personal Access and Display Device. Perhaps the most common piece of technology found in the Federation, the PADD can be used to track appointments and contacts, communicate with friends, write notes, send and receive reports, and remotely control ship's functions. In RPG-X, upon firing, the PADD emits several beeping sounds as the character will start to type on it. *'Tricorder' Tricorders are all-purpose handheld sensory devices for detecting and analyzing electromagnetic, subspace, chemical, biological, meteorological, and geological phenomena and substances. In RPG-X, upon firing, the Tricorder emits several beeping sounds as the character will start to type on it. *'Type-II Phaser' Acronym for ''PHASed Energy Rectification' The pistol-sized Type-II phaser is too large to fit in a jacket pocket and is often holstered at the hip. Starfleet issues Type II phasers for missions where significant threats or dangers are anticipated. In RPG-X, the phaser shoots a continuous beam of energy, which is capable of stunning or disintegrating living targets. *'Type-III Phaser' A larger, more powerful version of portable phaser. More often referred to as phaser rifles. Starfleet usually reserves the Type III phaser rifle for security officers and Starfleet Ground Forces personnel. In RPG-X, the phaser rifle shoots pulses of energy that explode on impact. *'TR-116' An experimental weapon developed by Starfleet Security, the TR-116 fires tritanium projectiles propelled by expanding gases from a chemical detonation. This rifle was designed for use in areas of high electromagnetic interference that would render phasers useless, but was dropped in favor of regenerative phasers. In RPG-X, the TR-116 is capable of shooting through walls, and is usually an instant kill. This is an admin-only weapon. *'Alien Disruptor' The alien disruptor was designed off of one of the generic pistol props used on ''Star Trek. Ingame, it shoots a green pulse that has an electrical discharge when it hits a wall.'' The Alien Disruptor is only available in Alien class or Admin class. *'Engineering Toolkit' A typical engineering kit includes an engineering tricorder, a pair of gravitic calipers, a hyperspanner, a magnetic probe, a PADD, two or more plasma torches, and common replacement parts (isolinear chips, power cells, etc.). In RPG-X, the toolkit is carried in the left hand by engineers. By default, it has no actions. *'Neutrino Probe' A neutrino probe can detect neutrino emissions, a function which current tricorder models are not yet able to perform. Starfleet hopes to offer a newer model tricorder in the near future which includes this capability. In RPG-X, the neutrino probe has no active function. *'Medical Kit' A standard "medkit" contains all the portable equipment doctors need to treat injuries and ailments in the field. Typical medkits include a medical tricorder, an autosuture, a blood infuser, a defibrillator, a dermal regenerator, two or more hyposprays, a neural stimulator, and a PADD. In RPG-X, the medkit is strapped to the waist of characters, but has no active function. *'Hypospray' Doctors use hyposprays to inject drugs, medical nanoprobes, and serums into patients. The device generates a stream of compressed air that forces the medication painlessly through the patient's clothing and skin. In RPG-X, the hypospray is able to revive injured players. *'Dermal Regenerator' The dermal regenerator is able to heal minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises in a matter of minutes. It emits a controlled stream of radiation that promotes the skin to grow at an accelerated rate. In RPG-X, the dermal regenerator is able to revive injured players. *'Coffee' An essential item required for day-to-day starship operation: standard Starfleet issue coffee. In RPG-X steam is emitted from the coffee model. Any particular functions it may have are being currently being debated. However, in reality, the Coffee Cup was not included in the RPG-X 1.0 release. The Future of RPG-X At the moment, a new version of RPG-X is in development. The new version, currently under the development name of RPG-X2 has been significantly changed in contrast to version 1.0, featuring some extremely extensive changes to some of the core functions in the game logic. Newly implemented features include: * Rewritten animation set, giving characters much more fluidity to their movements. * A per-model script parsing system intended to allow player assets to be re-used for different characters. * A basic facial animation set. * A character "emote" system allowing characters to perform a much larger variety of movements. * Revamped Visual Effects to a majority of the ingame elements. * Improved administrative abilities including the ability to spawn decoy characters, effects entities, and more. Although an official release date has not been set, it is hoped it will be ready sometime in mid-2006. Development Team Over the course of development, RPG-X has had an extremely large and diverse range of individuals contributing to it. During this time, many people have joined and since left the development team and so the current development team has changed quite substantially since its original inception. As such, the following list is subject to change. It has been assumed that any developer who is/was on the team and at any point contributed content to the mod (Whether it was officially released or not) will be credited appropriately here. Primary Development Team These are the main people responsible for creating the content and assets necessary for the mod. *Dominic Black (Phenix) - Lead Design, Programming, Level Creation *Jason Griffith (Jason2Jason) - Lead Programmer *Nazar Surmai (Sharky) - Lead 2D Art, Audio Editing *Timothy Oliver (-=TiM=-) - Lead 3D Art, Skinning and Texturing, Programming, Audio Editing *RedTechie - Programming *Tom Simpson (Simmo666) - LCARS Texturing *Will - Level Creation Lead, Texturing *Anthony - Level Creation, Texturing *Jaren - Audio Editing *Scooter - Canon Inspector *Highlander - Public Relations Beta Testers These people were officially selected form application to beta test the game mod before release. *Alex L. *Alex McPherson *AlphaOmega *Fred *Jake Conhale *Mr. Fibbles *Myntz *Nuttycomputer *thebigstartrekfan Special Thanks These people, although had no direct involvement with the mod's development, deserve special recognition. *Gene Roddenberry - Creator of Star Trek *SteveFB - Original RPG Mod Creator *James Monroe (Programmer) (Emorog) - Technology Consultant, Programming Lead at Raven Software External links *[http://eliteforce2.filefront.com/file/RPGX;40140 RPG-X Download] *[http://eliteforce2.filefront.com/file/RPGX_Patch_10_To_11;40208 RPG-X Latest Patch] *[http://www.rpg-x.net RPG-X Official Forums] *[http://www.ubergames.org UberGames Website]